Kusukusu's birth
by Caroline-chan5
Summary: Lame title! If I get enough positive reviews, I'll continue. Enjoy! Second fic, but first Shugo Chara one!
1. Chapter 1

Kusukusu's birth

_Yeahhhh, lame title. I've never been good with titles, haha. Anyway, told in Rima's POV. Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer thingy: Yeahhhh me no own Shugo Chara..._

"How could they blame us parents!"

"What's wrong with that school! Our daughter was almost kidnapped!"

"Besides, what were you doing!"

"What? You're saying it's my fault!"

"You were so busy, we couldn't even reach you!"

"It's the mother's duty to watch the kids!"

My parents were arguing. It wasn't their fault I was kidnapped. Well, almost kidnapped. I was walking home from school when these men came out of nowhere. I tried to run, but, having poor athletic abilities, I couldn't get very far. Luckily, the police came just in time to get me. I wish my parents would stop. I should cheer them up. I hesitantly walk over. "Hey mom, dad," I say quietly, "look!" I pull my cheeks far apart, "A funny face!" My dad turned to me and yelled, "Quit messing around and being and idiot, Rima!" I could feel tears threatening to spill down my face. I ran as fast as I could to my room where I could still hear them yelling at each other. I buried my face in my pillow and cried. I had always made them laugh before!

_"Mommy, daddy, look, look!" I pull my cheeks apart and stick out my tongue, "a funny face!"_

_My parents laughed. _

_"Oh, Rima!" my mom said, taking my hand while laughing. I laughed with them._

"I just want to make them laugh...I want them to be happy," I said to myself. After a few minutes of crying, I realized how tired I was, and soon drifted to sleep.

The next morning, I felt something odd in my bed. I look, only to be greeted by a bright, colorful, red-checkered egg. "Huh?" I murmured. I touch it. "Warm.." I said. Doesn't that mean it'll hatch soon? Wait, where did it come from? Did...did I give birth to that thing? No, impossible. But, it wasn't there when I went to sleep! I'm sure of it. Maybe-oh, great. Mom and Dad are already yelling at each other. I sigh. "Please, smile again soon..." I whisper. Huh? I think the egg just twitched! I tried to open it, only to find it was stuck. What IS this thing? I glance at my clock. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" quickly, I change out of my pajamas and into my school uniform. I grab my bag and books and was about to head downstairs, when I glance at the egg. I can't just leave it here. I decided to take it with me. I gently place it in a little pocket in my bag.

Downstairs, mom and dad had stopped fighting, but they weren't speaking. "Um..m-morning dad. Morning mom," I say quietly. My mom looks at me. She has bags under her eyes, she and dad must have been fighting alot last night. "Eat your breakfast," mom said while handing me my plate of waffles and bacon. I eat it quickly before mom tells me to go ahead and get in the car. I slip on my shoes and open the door. "Um..bye, dad," I said. He grunts. I sigh.

The car ride to school was quiet. Mom would glance at me in her mirror every so often before quickly turning away. Soon, we arrived at the school. I step out of the car. "B-bye, mom," I say. She turns to me and says, "I'll pick you up when school is over." and she drives off. I quickly run to class.

About two weeks have passed, and the little egg has not done anything. Hasn't opened, moved, nothing. I just decided that my mom or dad put it there, and it's just a decoration.

At school, it's almost time to go, and I'm sitting quietly at my desk. "Hey, check this out!" I turn to see some boys in the front goofing off. "Bala-balance!" they yell, standing on one leg and tilting toward each other _(Lol, this is the best I could do at describing Bala-balance.) _I giggle quietly to myself. "I wish I could do that with them," I think. But ever since what happened two weeks ago, I have not even thought about telling a silliy little knock-knock joke. I would never get to be a comidean, like I wanted to be. _"C'mon, Rima, laugh! Character change!" _I hear a little voice say. What the-? Suddenly I feel my body stand up and run to the front of the class. "BALA-BALANNNNCE!" I hear a voice yell, and I realize that it's mine. I'm doing the Bala-balance pose, and I feel happy as ever! Whats going on? This isn't me! Suddenly, the happiness wears of and embarassment takes its place. I'm frozen as everyone stares at me. Before I know it, I'm running out of the classroom.

I sit in the bathroom crying. I was so embarassed, it was like my body had a mind of it's own. But..it felt _good _to be up there, laughing and smiling, and doing the Bala-balance. If only I could be that way all the time. _"You CAN be that way all the time, Rima!"_ It's that little voice again. It sounded like it was coming from my bag. I open it, and my egg flies out in front of me. I gasp as it starts to glow. It slowly opens, revealing a little chibi-like girl. She had straight, long, golden hair, a full-body clown suit that was red with white polka dots, little white clown shoes, a bib, and a hat that matched her suit with a little fuzzy green ball at the end. She had a green star under her right eye, and a green raindrop under her left. "Hey, hey, Rima! Look! A funny face!" she pulls her cheeks apart, sticks out her tongue, and turns so that she is upside down. I giggle. She smiles. "I made you laugh! I made you laugh! Hee hee hee!" She dances and twirls around. "Wha-what are you?" I ask. "I'm Kusukusu, your Guardian Character!" she says.

_What did you think? Love it? Hate it? If I get enough positive reviews, I'll continue! Sorry if it's short! My 2nd fic so don't be mean! Bye!_

_-Caroline-chan5_


	2. Chapter 2

Kusukusu's Birth

Chapter 2

_For those of you reading this, sorry for the wait. My laptop just got back from the shop, and then internet's been down on the other computer. Enjoy!_

"Wha-what are you?" I ask. "I'm Kusukusu, your Guardian Character!" she says. "Gu-guardian...character?" "Mhm! You wanna be a comidean right? Well, I was born from that wish!" she said, spinning around giggling. What? How did she know I want to be a comidean? This is all a dream. Pretty soon I'll wake up and return to my normal life again. ...Right? "Whats wrong, Rima?" She asks. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Uh...I have to go home now. My mom is waiting outside for me," I say and quickly start to leave the bathroom. I notice her following me. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm your Guardian Character, I have to be with you always!" she squealed. I can't just leave her here. What if someone finds her? "Um...ok, come on," I say, opening my bag. She shakes her head. "Well, why not?" I ask. "I don't wanna go in there! Its all dark and crowded!" "But someone will see you!" I pleaded. She hesitates a little before getting inside. I close the flap and begin to walk down the hallway. About halfway down, I hear giggling beside me. I turn around. "Wh-what are you doing? Get back inside!" I whisper hurridly. She just giggles and spins. People walk past me. Oh no. They'll see her. They'll think I'm a freak. I freeze as I watch people walk on, not noticing Kusukusu. "They...didn't see you," I told her. "Maybe only people with Guardian Characters can see us!" she said. "M-maybe," I say, "anyway, lets get going."

Mom and dad never noticed Kusukusu. She would scream and giggle and spin around but they never saw her. I guess she was right, only character bearers can see them. After dinner, I walk to the couch and turn on the TV to my favorite comedy show. Kusukusu sits on my shoulder as the program's happy theme music begins to play. I can hear Kusukusu gasping with excitement, which makes me smile a little. Its just about to start, when the channel changes to the local news. I turn around to see mom with the remote in her hand. She didn't even seem to notice I was watching something. "Um...mom?" I ask. "What?" she says. "Um..I was, um..watching something," I say quietly. "That show is stupid, and the voices are annoying. It's rotting your brain, Rima," she tells me. I look away sadly, before climbing up the stairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. "We were watching something! How dare she change it! It was gonna be HILARIOUS, I could tell!" Kusukusu yelled. "Yeah, " I agreed sadly. "Well, g'night!" Kusukusu said, yawning. "Umm...where are you gonna sleep?" I asked. "In my egg! Thats where all Guardian Characters sleep," she told me. "Oh," I said. She closed her egg and I set it on my nightstand next to my bed. I...I think...I might actually...like Kusukusu.

_Sorry if its short! Anyways, review! Constructive critism is greatly appreciated! :D_


End file.
